bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Music
Bleach music consists of the openings, endings, and any other music used in the anime and movies of Bleach as well as the music from tie-in CDs. Bleach Anime Opening Themes # "*~Asterisk~" by Orange Range (episodes 1-25) # "D-tecnoLife" by UVERworld (episodes 26-51) # "Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color (episodes 52-74) # "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" by Beat Crusaders (episodes 75-97) # "Rolling Star" by Yui (episodes 98-120) # "Alones" by Aqua Timez (episodes 121-143) # "After Dark" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (episodes 144-167) # "Chu-Bura" by Kelun (episodes 168-189) # "Velonica" by Aqua Timez (episodes 190-214) # "Shōjo S" by Scandal (episodes 215- ) Bleach Anime Ending Themes # "Life is Like a Boat" by Rei Fu (episodes 1-13) # "Thank You!" by Home Made Kazoku (episodes 14-25) # "Houkiboshi" by Younha (episodes 26-38) # "Happy People" by Skoop on Somebody (episodes 39-52) # "Life" by Yui (episodes 53-63) # "My Pace" by SunSet Swish (episodes 64-74) # "Hanabi" by Ikimono-Gakari (episodes 75-86) # "Movin!!" by Takacha (episodes 87-97) # "Baby It's You" by June (episodes 98-109) # "Sakura Biyori" by Hoshimura Mai (episodes 110-121) # "Tsumasaki" by Ore Ska Band (episodes 122-131) # "Daidai" by Chatmonchy (episodes 132-143) # "Tane wo Maku Hibi" by Atari Kousuke (episodes 144-153) # "Kansha" by RSP - Real Street Project (episodes 154-167) # "Orange" by Lil'B (episodes 168-179) # "Gallop" by Pe'zmoku (episodes 180-189) # "Hitorira no Hanabira" by Stereo Pony (episodes 190-201) # "Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi he~" by Tsuji Shion (episodes 202-214) # "Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite" by Sambomaster (episodes 215-) Bleach Beat Collection First Session 01 (Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita): # My Blade As My Pride # Tattoos on the Sky # Memories in the Rain (with Fumiko Orikasa) First Session 02 (Renji Abarai/Kentaro Ito): # Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior (Redder than the Rose, Whiter than the Lily) # Standing To Defend You # Gomi Tamemitai na Machi de Oretachi wa Deatta (with Fumiko Orikasa) First Session 03 (Uryu Ishida/Sugiyama Noriyaki): # Quincy no Hokori ni Kakete (My Pride as a Quincy) # Aesthetics and Identity (with Masakazu Morita) # Suigintou no Yoru (The Mercury Lamp-lit Night) First Session 04 (Hanataro Yamada/Kōki Miyata & Kon/Mitsuaki Madono): # Shimpainai Oneesan # Hanataro desu # LIONS NEVER SURRENDER First Session 05 (Gin Ichimaru/Koji Yusa): # Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni # Fuyu no Hanabi (with Kaya Matsutani) (Winter Fireworks) # Hyouri (Inside and Outside) Second Session 01 (Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita & Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo): # Sky High # Rain # Zan Second Session 02 (Toshiro Hitsugaya/Romi Paku & Momo Hinamori/Kumi Sakuma & Rangiku Matsumoto/Kaya Matsutani): # This Light I See # Momoiro no Hana (Peach-Colored Flower) # Ran Hana ~RANKA~ (Many Flowers) Second Session 03 (Kenpachi Zaraki/Fumihiko Tachiki & Yachiru Kusajishi/Hisayo Mochizuki & Ikkaku Madarame/Nobuyuki Hiyama & Yumichika Ayasegawa/Jun Fukuyama): # We # COME to LIKE it. This FIGHT Now # Funny days Second Session 04 (Jin Kariya/Toru Okawa & Ririn/Yumi Kakazu & Kuroudo/Nobuo Tobita & Noba/Nobuo Tobita): # Looking For... # Faitengu Souru # GAME! GAME! GAME! Second Session 05 (Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa & Orihime Inoue/Yuki Matsuoka): # Kaze (Wind) # La La La # Holy Fight Third Session 01 (Ulquiorra Cifer/Daisuke Namikawa): # CRUSH the WORLD Down # Our WORLD Third Session 02 (Grimmjow Jeagerjaques/Junichi Suwabe): # Break # SIX Feelings Third Session 03 (Sosuke Aizen/Show Hayami): # (Flower) Petal # Kyouka Suigetsu Third Session 04 (Kaname Tōsen/Toshiyuki Morikawa): # Banshuu no Oto # Hoshi (Star) Third Session 05 (Neliel Tu Oderschvank/Tomoko Kaneda): # Kokoro Oasis (Oasis of the Heart) # Every Fight! Third Session 06 (Szayel Aporro Grantz/Kōsuke Toriumi): # SCIENCE SHOW # Pink Fourth Session 01 (Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryōtarō Okiayu & Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa): # Yozora no Kawa (The River of the Night Sky) # Ten no Hoshi (Sky of Stars) # Listen to ONE story Fourth Session 02 (Jushiro Ukitake/Hideo Ishikawa & Kaien Shiba/Toshihiko Seki): # Kotonoba # Nimorebi # Fuu~Inochi to Hokori Fourth Session 03 (Syūsuke Amagai/Kenyū Horiuchi & Makoto Kifune/Hikaru Midorikawa): # Hyoujou # Monochrome # Uragawa Fourth Session 04 (Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita & Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa): # Kawaranai Kotoba (Unchangeable Word) # Echo # Glow Fourth Session 05 (Mayuri Kurotsuchi/Ryusei Nakao & Nemu Kurotsuchi/Rie Kugimiya): # Not Perfect is GOoD # UN # 12 Bleach Original Soundtracks Bleach OST 1 # On the Precipice of Defeat # *~Asterisk Version # Comical World # Oh So Tired # Head in the Clouds # Ditty for Daddy # Creeping Shadows # Raw Breath of Danger # Enemy Unseen # Will of the Heart # Requiem for the Lost Ones # Nothing Can Be Explained Version # Burden of the Past # Destiny Awaits # Catch 22 # Heat of the Battle # Blaze of the Soul Reaper # Battle Ignition # Never Meant to Belong # Storm Center # Number One Version # Going Home # Life is Like a Boat Version # Peaceful Afternoon # Thank You!! (Arigatou) Version Bleach OST 2 # Choked # Emergence of the Haunted # On the Verge of Insanity # Confrontation # Diago 45 Degrees Tango # Dodo Dance # Splaaash Boogie # Ominous Premonition # Phenomena # Demolition Drive # Here to Stay # A Requiem # Compassion # Citadel of the Bount # The Calling # Shadow's Masquerade # Whisper of the Apocalypse # Back to the Wall # Rage of Lunacy # Torn Apart # A Swan Song # 999 # Number One Remix Bleach OST 3 # La Distancia Para un Duelo # Principio De Lucha # Nube Negra # Clavar La Espada # No Regresar # Fiesta De Guerra # Batalla, Batalla # Andar Errante # Get Smart! # Escalon # Shady Charade # Quincy's Craft # Dominio Del Chad # KO # Magot's Dance # Orihime's Line # Soundscape to Ardor # HOLLOWED # Anguish # Princess in Captivity # Cops N' Robbers # Dancin' in the Dunes # Can't Back Down # Scoundrels # Yours Truly # Turkish Delight # Ola! Arrancar Remix!! Movie Soundtracks * From Memories of Nobody: Sen no Yoru wo Koete (Overcome the Thousands of Nights) by Aqua Timez. * From DiamondDust Rebellion: Hikari No Rock (Rock of Light) by Sambomaster. * From Fade to Black, I Call Your Name: Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo (Tonight, Even Though We Cannot See The Moon). Bleach: Memories Of Nobody OST # State of Emergency # Rush to the Scene # Number One (Versione Filmologia) # Always be With Me in Mind # Eerie Blank # Into the Storm # Senna # Shadows Close In # Perishing One # Blast! # Will Save You # Turn The Tables # Dark One # Nothing Anymore # Ceremony Commences # Number One (Malicious Gravy MC) # Come to Lend a Hand # Frenzied Battle # Fight to the Death # Tables Have Turned # Showdown # Climax and Annihilation of the World # Into the Fire # Always be with me in mind (Instrumental) # Into The Fire (Guitar Version) Bleach: Diamond Dust Rebellion OST # Kingdom Treasure Stamp # Attack on the Beat # The Fate # Start to Investigate # Disastrous Scene # Diamond Dust # Execution # Guitar III # Recollection I # World #5 # Nightmare # Uneasiness # Feudal Society # Wanderers # Recollection II # Assasination # Baddest Presentiment # World #7 Blues # Encirclement Battle # Recollection III # A Jam Blues # Japanesq # The Rest Of Your Life # Treachery # Showing Off # Invasion # Breakthrough Even # Spiritual Bond # Db Blues Category:Bleach Category:Music Category:Opening category:Ending